Missed me, missed me, now you've got to
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: A childish game and a childish rhyme leads to something no-so childish.


**Hello my kittens! ^_^ A little randomness and NaLu fluff!**

**Peacekeeper will be update very, very soon! It's being betaed today!**

* * *

Strawberry Street was usually very quiet. But tonight I have a visitor and he's anything _but_ quiet.

"Natsu Dragneel! You give me those papers back this instant!"

"Come and get ʻem Lucy!"

I lunge at him from across the table and half-scream in frustration when he lifts them higher. The past 6 months had been kind to Natsu, heʼd shot up to a hight of 6 feet, so that even when Iʼm wearing heels, I barely brush his shoulders. His face is more rugged and handsome and his hair is longer and flops over his forehead.

He laughs in my face and puts a large hand on my shoulder, holding me at arms length.

"Come on Luce. You can do it!" He laughs at me and shakes the papers in my face

"Natsu." I say, with exaggerated patience.

His hand trails down my front, and stops at my rib cage. The palm of his hand sits on one side of my ribs and the tips of his fingers curl around the other. He leans his forehead against mine playfully, I stare into his eyes defiantly and we freeze. He towers over me, one of his hands above my head, holding my papers, and the other holding me at bay. Iʼm standing straight and one hand reaching up for the papers the other on his shoulder which I used to try and lift myself higher. He looks directly at and, Iʼm transfixed, lost in the shadows of his onyx eyes, a cold colour usually, but his eyes are intensely warm and welcoming. Suddenly, he softly bites the tip of my nose and withdraws, grinning. I reach for the papers again, putting pressure on his shoulder, trying to lift myself higher to reach my precious pages.

"Natsu!" I complain.

"Yes Lucy?" His voice is vaguely suggestive and he waggles his eyebrows at me. I donʼt even bother wasting energy trying to fight the blush that set my face on fire. His hand slides down my waist and he pulls me closer, in a hug, but still keeping the papers just out of reach. I roll my eyes. Any excuse to hug me heʼd take. I try to bring his arm down, but no prevail.

"Come on Lucy, you have to try harder than that." I jump up and he laughs.

"Natsuuuu." I whine. I no longer had to worry about him burning my writing, so rather than blind panic, I am just annoyed.

He gives me a light push, enough to make me stumble back a few feet, but not hard enough to make me fall, sticks out his tongue and waggles his eyebrows again. And he looks so ridiculous that I have to laugh.

"It's a training exercise."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh really?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Yeah. Say someone gets your keys. How are you gonna get them back?"

"So?"

"Hit me Luce!" He says a little too cheerfully.

"What?"

"It's not like you'd hurt me. Hit me and I'll give you your pages back. If not, I get to have something else."

"Like what?"

"Mmm… I'll decide later. So?"

I turn away, pretending to have lost interest.

"Luce. Are you mad?"

I feel him shuffle closer. Suddenly I turn and lunge at him again his eyes widen but he lunges out of the way and I land on my bed with a thump. I roll over and sit up staring up at Natsu. I stick my tongue out at him he jumps on me and pins me onto the bed by my wrists. The papers scatter everywhere and flutter to the ground.

I wriggle and he grins and begins singing a childish rhyme.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta…"

I stop his words by pressing my lips to his. His lips part slightly out of surprise and after a moment they move against mine in synchronization.

I pull away and let my head fall back on the bed, gazing up at my best friend in horror. After a second, he jumps up and away from me.

"Um. Luce…"

I scramble up and touch my finger to my lips.

"I didn't…"

"I'm disappointed with you Lucy."

My heart sinks at his words. Of course he is. Why would he even…

"You didn't get the papers." He gestures to the paper strewn around the room.

_Huh?_ He stalks over to me and lifts me off the bed onto my feet.

"So, as payment…"

He grins and places one hand on my hip and uses the other to cup my cheek. I blush and the fire spreads down my neck, up my ears and my mind goes fuzzy.

"I would like another of those kisses please."

He leans down and captures my lips with his.

* * *

**Don't forget to review because that makes me happy and being happy makes me want to write ****more!**

**Much Love, **

**Rose-chan**

**XXXXXXX**


End file.
